You're Around
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: One-shot sequel to "You're her brother?" Set about ten years in the future, Sophie is frustrated with her younger siblings. As of now it's just a one-short, but there may be more to come. Rory/Logan.


**A/N:** Didn't I promise to at least write a one-shot as a sequel to "You're her brother?" Well, it took me a few years, but I did it. If I decide to write any more, I will post them here.

Have you read my latest Rory/Logan story "One Last Chance"? If not, you should, because it would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not won Gilmore Girls.

* * *

_Now the stars are brighter, every moment better, and I can't believe that you fell into my life.  
__Now the sun is warmer, all my love is deeper, and I suddenly feel everything's more alive. __Now that you're around._

_ "Now That You're Around" by Karmina_

_

* * *

_

"Go away!" Fourteen year old Sophie shouted at her eight year old sister, Lizzy, from inside her room. It was her first day of high school, and she was too busy to deal with her baby sister. "I'm getting ready."

"But I wanted you to do my hair for my first day of 3rd grade!" Lizzy protested from outside her sister's closed door. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she put on her best puppy dog eyes, a trick she had learned from no other than Sophie Huntzberger herself. What she forgot was that her big sister couldn't see her face from inside her bedroom.

"Go tell mom to do it, I'm busy!" Sophie shouted, annoyed that she wouldn't go away. What did it take to get some privacy in this house?

"But you're the only one who knows how to french braid the way I like it!" The young blonde cried, pounding on her sisters door 3 times before falling to the ground and curling up in a ball in protest. Lizzy liked to get her way, and she didn't like to be ignored. Stubbornness was a trait all the girls in the family seemed to have mastered.

"Uugghh!" Sophie screamed as she threw her brush back down on her dresser and pulled the door open just a crack, "Mom!"

"What is going on out here?" Rory questioned as she walked into the hallway. She had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing her favorite soft bathrobe, her hair was still soaking wait, the dark brown waves falling loosely onto her shoulders. She hadn't had enough coffee yet to properly deal with this.

"Lizzy is acting like a baby and won't leave me alone!" Sophie squealed, "I'm trying to get ready. It is my first day of high school, you know!"

"Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzberger, is that true?" Rory asked as she pulled her daughter off the ground.

"She won't let me into her room!" Lizzy pouted, "All I wanted was Sophie to braid my hair!"

"Mom, I have to get ready, I can't deal with her childish tantrums!" Sophie protested, holding her door just closed enough that Lizzy couldn't worm her way in.

"Lizzy, why don't you let me do your hair? Your sister is busy," Rory asked the little girl in front of her, who was now sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor with her arms crossed tightly across her chest while the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"You don't know how to do it like Sophie does," the eight year old said while she wiped a few of the tears away. Rory turned back to her older daughter, wondering when they went from always getting along to constantly fighting.

"Soph, can't you just do her hair? You know it'll only take a few minutes," Rory rationalized, "You have plenty of time."

"No, I don't," The teenager insisted, "I have to do my hair, and my makeup..."

"I'll do your makeup if you do Liz's hair," the increasingly overwhelmed mom compromised, "Deal?"

"Fine," Sophie sighed, reluctantly pulling her door open all the way. "But I better not be late for school."

"Yay!" Lizzy shouted as she eagerly ran into her big sisters room, that alone seemed like such a privilege these days. She pulled herself up onto Sophie's bed and settled on top of the lime green comforter. Sophie slid in behind her - comb and ponytail holder in hand.

"Do you want a single french braid going down your back?" Sophie as as she ran her trusty blue comb through Lizzy's long, blond hair. "Like I did last weekend?"

"Yes, please," Lizzy smiled, taking a second to scan the room with her eyes. Sophie's room had always been her favorite, she especially loved the pale blue walls and the collage of pictures she had hanging up next to her white wooden dresser. Lizzy was also particularly drawn to Sophie's large collection of books, a love for reading also seemed to run in the family. "How long is going to take you? I don't want you to be late," Lizzy paused, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, munchkin," Sophie told her as she continued to quickly weave her sister's hair into a perfect braid, she had done it so many times she didn't even have to think about it anymore. "You deserve to look your best on your first day of school."

"So do you," Lizzy sighed. "I hope mom has enough time to do your makeup. Your hair looks really good. And I think your outfit is really pretty. The brown shirt you're wearing is my favorite."

"Thank you, I appreciate your approval," Sophie laughed as she finished up in the end of the braid and wrapped the pink ponytail around the bottom, it matched the dress Lizzy was wearing. "All set, ladybug, now go tell mom to come in and do my makeup like she promised."

"Thank you," Lizzy smiled and turned to give her sister a quick hug, "Will you go bike riding with me tonight? Please?"

"Sure," Sophie agreed as she reached out and tickled her sister in all her weakest spots, the two quickly started a tickle fight, which lead to a pillow fight, which ended with them falling over in laughter and toppling to the ground, sending a loud thud echoing through the house.

Downstairs Logan and five year old James were eating breakfast. They both looked up as they heard the crashing noise, which had shortly followed the laughing, and before that, the screaming.

James took a bite of his cereal and sighed, "Girls."


End file.
